Josephine Hunter Duelist Kingdom
by YuGiOhFanTillTheEnd
Summary: Josephine has always been the go to girl for advice. She loves everything about dueling and when her friends and family are in danger she rises to the challenge and show's that a girl from a farm can kick her opponent's butt's. But when Duke Devlin moves to town she feel's something that she hasn't felt in a while. Love for a boy. Season 1 out of 5


**Josephine's Family **

Josephine- Josephine Faith Hunter "Josie/ Jo/ J"

Kristen- Kristen Hope Hunter "Kris" Josephine's little sister

Samantha- Samantha Charity Hunter "Sammie/ Sam/ S" Josephine's and Samantha's older sister

Laura- Laura Quinn Hunter "Mom" Josephine's, Samantha's and Kristen's mother

Blake- Blake Lewis Hunter "Dad" Josephine's, Kristen's, and Samantha's father (deceased)

Ambassador Josephine's horse

Winter's sage Kristen's horse

Stardust Samantha's horse

**Josephine's information**

Josephine's boy friend- Duke Devlin

Josephine's ex-boyfriend- Seto Kaiba

Hair color- light brown

Eye Color- Hazel

Hair length- a little bit under her shoulder blades

Age- 13

Height- 5 ft 6

Weight- 110

Birthday- January 1st

Nail length- short

Favorite Color- Blue

Favorite Card- Kaiser Sea Horse

Hairstyle- High Ponytail

About- Josephine has always been the girl that the others could go to for advice or just to be a friend with. She was also taught by Yugi's grandfather when he started training. She loves her little sister, mother, horse, and best friends. She's always been able to love her friends and family. She loves riding her horse and competition's. She rides both western and English. She enters the Duelist Kingdom tournament to save her little sister when Pegasus steals her soul. She has a kind heart and will do anything for her friends. She loves everything about dueling and is very smart she also loves writing.

**The story is going to be from her point of view and it's going to have extra chapters. And this has 5 blue eyes cards and she has 1. Hope you like this is my first chapter of Josephine Hunter Duelist Kingdom. This would have been up sooner but some jerk reported me when I did nothing wrong. So it wasn't up when I wanted it to be. Read and Review.**

**Chapter 1: The Heart of the Cards **

It was a normal day at Domino High for us. I was hanging out with my best friends Tea, Joey, Tristan, and Yugi. Joey and Yugi were dueling but I guess I should introduce myself.

My name's Josephine Faith Hunter or as all my friends and family call me Josie. But my family also call me Jo. I have long light brown hair that I always wear in a ponytail.

I was raised on a farm by my single mother Laura with my little sister Kristen and my older sister Samantha who is in college studying business. I have a bay quarter horse named Ambassador and love all the horse's on the farm.

I was wearing my school uniform with my boots that went over my knees. I was going through my newest deck when Yugi said, "Hey Joey. Earth to Joey. Hey are you in there? It's you turn."

I put my deck away and looked over at them after putting my deck in my pocket and saw Tristan went up behind him and said, "Awe isn't he cute when he's thinking?" I said, "Really Tristan? Yugi is teaching him to play his and my favorite card game." Joey then said, "Josie's right. Yugi here's teaching me how to play duel monsters."

Tristan asked, "Drooling monsters?" Joey replied, "Duel monsters you nimrod." He then pushed him away and Tristan said, "Sheesh." Tea said, "They've been at it for hours. Joey's starting to get the hang of the game. But Yugi's like an expert."

I said, "I know right. What? I trained with Yugi as a younger kid." Tristan nodded and we turned our attention back to the game. As Joey chose a card and said, "Okay Yugi it's to duel." He put the card with the monster showing in attack mode and Tea said, "You see each card has an attack number and a defense number. The person to eliminate there's opponents life points wins the duel."

I said, "Right on the nose." Joey then said, "Pretty good. Huh Yugi?" He nodded and said, "Pretty good move. But not good enough." He then put down a card with higher attack points then Joey's.

Joey dropped his cards and said, "What! Thanks a lot a card that powerful totally wipes me out." I said, "Well he has been playing for longer. Joey your just learning you'll get better trust me." He said, "Thanks Josie." Tristan said, "Woah you stink at this game."

Yugi then inputted, "Nahh you did fine Joey. I just have better cards. My grandpa owns a game shop and I get all my best cards from him." Joey said, "Your own game shop? What are we waiting for let's go."

Yugi and I laughed and he said, "Okay. Maybe I can even get my grandpa to show us this super rare card he's got." After school we walked over to the Kame game shop and on the way over Tea and I were talking about my horse.

When we got there we walked in and Yugi said, "Grandpa I'm home." He said, "And I see you brought company. Hello Josephine." I said, "Hi Mr. Muto."

We all walked up to the counter and Yugi said, "Gramps could you show my friends you awesome super rare card?" He said, "Rare card. My special card? Hmmm."

Yugi said, "Please, please." Joey then added, "Pretty please?" Mr. Muto said, "How can I refuse." He then took it out and said, "you kids are in for a treat I don't take this card out to often . Here it is. The blue eyes white dragon. So rare so powerful I never left in leave my hands." While the others admired it I gasped and went into my school bag and grabbed my deck box and looked until I found my copy of the blue eyes white dragon.

I said, "Mr. Muto. Only five of them were made right?" He replied, "That is correct. Why." I showed it to him and said, "Because I have one. My Dad got it for me on one of his business trips before he died."

Tristan then grabbed Mr. Muto's card as I put mine away and he said, "Doesn't look all that special to me."

I said, "Don't even Tristan there are so priceless only five of them in the whole world. They are so rare that nobody has ever seen one except for the ones that own the card."

Joey said, "Speaking of priceless. I'm ready to trade." Mr. Muto clutched his card and said, "Not for this card." Joey then said, "No I didn't mean that one. I meant show me some other cool cards to get me started." Just as Mr. Muto put his card back in the box.

The school's fancy pants rich boy and Yugi's rival Seto Kaiba walked in and Mr. Muto said, "Hello can I help you." I whispered, "I doubt it. He just loves rare cards like the blue eyes."

He said, "If you can't it certainly wouldn't surprise me." Yugi said, "Seto Kaiba." Joey then said, "Kaiba." Tristan then said, "Doesn't he have a big fancy company to run what's he doing down here?"

Kaiba then replied, "Not that it's any of your business but I'm here to see the card." I thought, 'Of course you are.'

Joey said, "Are you into duel monsters to? This is perfect maybe we could all duel together sometime." Kaiba then said, "Me duel you? I would have more of a challenge playing solitaire." I said, "Don't be such a jerk." He said, "Hello Josie." I said, "Don't call me that Kaiba."

He then said, "I am the number one ranked duelist in the country and the favorite to win the duel monsters championship. You wouldn't lat two minutes in a duel against me." After that Joey wanted to fight and Yugi stopped him. He then noticed the card and Mr. Muto wouldn't sell it to him. And then he left.

I then saw the time and said, "I've got to go guys. I've got to work on my jumping with Ambassador and I promised Kristen that I would help her with her trot with Sage."

I was walking out when the other's said, "Bye Josie." I waved and walked home.

Once I was in the door I said, "Mom. Kris. I'm home." I then walked into my bedroom and changed into my tank top blue plaid shirt, shorts, and put my boots back on.

I walked outside and grabbed Ambassador's black halter and black lead line and then walked out into his paddock and put on his halter and lead line. I patted him and walked him in and put him in his stall.

I grabbed my blue saddle pad, my wintec 250 all purpose saddle, wintec bridle, and girth. I grabbed my grooming kit and walked back to Ambassador's stall. I said, "Ready to go on a ride?" He nodded as if he knew that it was time. I laughed and as I was finishing brushing him my mom came in and said, "Josie you going to work on your jumping?" I said, "Yeah. Have you heard for Sammie?"

She said, "Yeah. She said that college in Colorado is going great and that she can't believe that she's in her second year of business school. That she loves you and Kristen." I said, "Okay mom. Is it okay if I take her horse Stardust on a trail tomorrow?"

She said, "Yeah it will be good for Stardust." She then left and I finished tacking up Ambassador and then went outside and into the jumping ring/ barrel racing ring.

I walked into the ring and saw the jumps we're still like they were from when I was jumping yesterday. I mounted from the ground and started practicing. By the 10th time I lined up the jump I could see that Ambassador was ready to do this. I brought him up to a canter and we sailed over the jump. I patted him and said, "Good job baby. We'll be ready for the competition soon."

I then heard my little sister Kristen yelling, YES! Go Josie!" I did it three more times and then cooled off Ambassador and said, "Kristen go get Sage ready." She then ran to the barn and I shook my head. That girl has nonstop energy.

I dismounted and walked in the barn and put Ambassador in his stall and untacked him and brushed him and put his halter on. I walked out of his stall and walked over to Kristen and said, "Kris are you ready?" She said, "Yeah." I grabbed the black lunge line and the lunge whip.

We walked out I helped Kristen on and clipped the lung line onto Sage's bridle and said, "Okay Kris. I can only help for a little bit and then I have to do my homework. Get Winter up to a walk."

She kicked her up and let her walk fro a little bit and then said, "Okay. Time for trotting." I got her up to a trot and helped her stay at it. When she got down to a walk I said, "I've got to go do my homework Kristen. Just untack Winter's Sage and then come inside.

I brought her and Winter into the stable and then walked into my house and into walked into my bedroom. I got my English work out and finished it up. Later that night I changed into my pajamas which were blue flannel pants with monkeys and a horse shirt.

I took my long hair out of it's ponytail and went to bed. After looking at a picture of My sister Samantha, My dad, My mom, My little sister Kristen, and me the day I had got Ambassador. My mother was working as a training for a breeder and the breeder gave my mom the horse and she gave him to me.

The next day after school we were walking to the gameshop. Joey said, "I hope he has some cool cards today." I said, "I sure Mr. Muto has some awesome cards." Yugi then said, "Yeah I'm sure he will have some good cards. Like Josie said,"

We opened the door and Joey said, "Okay Gramps I'm here for some new cards. Hey. Hey Gramps." I saw that he wasn't coming and thought, 'I smell a rat named Seto Kaiba.' Yugi then said, "Grandpa I'm home!" I said, "Guys I don't think he's here." Tea said, "Josie right. Maybe he went out?"

Joey said, "Maybe but why would he leave the door unlocked?" The phone then rang and I was listening to Yugi answer the phone. Yugi said, "Hello gameshop. Kaiba? Kaiba. What have you done Kaiba."

I said, "Guys let's head over." We raced over to Seto Kaiba's headquarters for Kaiba Corp. Yugi seemed to be really worried but we all are. I said, "Don't worry Yugi I'm sure your Grandfather is going to be fine and we'll bring him home."

As soon as we got off of the elevator Yugi raced out of the elevator and yelled, "Grandpa. Are you okay?" We then followed him out and Mr. Muto said, "Yugi I failed. I wanted to teach that boy Kaiba a lesson about the heart of the cards. But I lost." He then seemed to fall over like he was out of energy.

I said, "Mr. Muto don't worry we'll get him back for this." Seto Kaiba then appeared and said, "Is that right Jo? How's the old man feeling?" I said, "Don't call me Jo Kaiba." He said, "That's right you don't like me calling you that since we broke up." Tea then said, "She may have dated you but who broke up with you. Oh that's right Josie did."

Joey then said, "Kaiba. You sleaze what have you done to him?" Kaiba then said, "We had a duel that's all. With each of us putting up or most valuable card as the prize. But I guess playing a champion like myself was to much stimulation for the old man." Tea said, "Kaiba you should be ashamed of yourself."

He said, "It was fair. And look at the sweet prize I own." He took out Mr. Muto's blue eyes white dragon and ripped it in half. I said, "That's going to far Kaiba."

Yugi then said, "Grandpa's most treasured card." He said, "Yes the blue eyes white dragon is a rare and powerful card . And this one will never be used against me now I just need the last one." Mr. Muto then said, "My blue eyes white dragon. My treasure." I said, "Watch your back Kaiba I will get you when you least expect it."

Yugi then said, "How could you do such a thing?" Mr. Muto then said, "Yugi here." He handed Yugi his deck and said, "I built this deck. I put my soul in these cards. And I thought you and Josephine everything I know. Take them and teach him respect for the heart of cards Yugi." He said, "But Grandpa you need help I need to get you to a doctor."

Kaiba then said, "Sounds like an excuse." I said, "And you wonder why I broke up with you. Grow a heart and understand that his grandfather is hurt."

He then continued to say, "Your friends can look after while you and I duel. Unless your afraid." Joey then said, "Take him Yugi." Yugi then said, "Huh." He then turned around and Joey said, "We'll take care of your Grandpa while you take care of Creepy Kaiba. Teach that rich spoiled brat what a real duels about." Tea then said, "For your Grandpa." I said, "You can take him down Yugi don't forget your grandfather taught me everything I know after my dad died to give me a distraction. You can do it." Yugi then said, "I don't know."

Joey then said, "Trust me. Your like the best player I've every seen and you've got the millennium puzzle. You can do this Yugi."

Yugi nodded and took the deck from Mr. Muto and said, "Okay Grandpa. I'll do it." Mr. Muto then said, "I know you will my boy." Tea then took out a marker and said, "Everyone put your hands and I'll mark us with a special sign." We put our hands together and Tea put a giant smiley face on our hands.

I said, "Really Tea a smiley face? Why not something cooler like a horse." She said, "It's a symbol of our friendship so when Yugi's dueling no matter how tough it gets he knows that he's not alone we're all right there with him."

While I followed Yugi to support him while the others brought his grandfather out to the ambulance. The duel had begun. I yelled, "GO YUGI!"

Kaiba said, "We each begin with 2000 life points first person to reach zero loses. Are you ready to play runt?" Yugi then said to Kaiba, "Play time is over Kaiba." His millennium puzzle started to glow and when it stopped glowing his voice got deeper, he got taller, and his outfit changed. Kaiba said, "What the?"

Yugi then said, "Now Kaiba prepare yourself because it's time to duel." Kaiba then said, "Virtual systems ready. So let's begin. I attack with the mighty Hitotsu-Me Giant. Brace yourself Yugi. You've never dueled like this before."

I saw that the card had come to life! I thought 'maybe it's something else. Like an illusion.'

Yugi then said, "He's brought the monster on the card to life." Kaiba then replied, "It's my virtual simulator it's creates life like holograms of every duel monster."

I then said, "You're a rich eccentric nutcase. You know that right Kaiba. I mean who spends so much money of something life that. When you could help the poor or something else."

He gave me a dirty look and said, "Nobody asked your opinion farm girl." I couldn't believe it. I thought he understood that I didn't like him anymore but to call me farm girl that's beyond rude. Yugi then said, "Leave Josie out of this Kaiba. So this is how you beat my grandfather. Well now it's my turn. I call on the winged dragon guardian of the fortress."

Joey then ran in next to me and said, "Monsters? Real monsters?" I said, "No it's just a hologram made by Kaiba. He has no life other then this." Kaiba's monsters went to attack and Yugi said, "Fireball attack." Wiping out Kaiba's Hitotsu-Me Giant. Mokuba then said, "Big Brother. Are you alright?"

I said, "Way to go Yug." Kaiba's life points dropped down to 1800. Joey then said, "Alright go Yugi." We high fived and Kaiba then said, "Well played Yugi for a beginner. But how will you deal with this." Kaiba played Saggi the dark clown and I said, "Lame move Kaiba real lame."

Yugi then said, "Saggi the dark clown? But that card has hardly any attack strength." Kaiba then said, "True your winged dragon's attack strength is 1400 while my dark clown's is only 600. But if I combine it with this card." I though I smell a magic card.

Yugi then said, "A magic card." Kaiba then said, "Exactly. The Negative Energy Generator it multiplies my monsters attack by three." I though Not good. Not good at all.

Joey then asked, "What's that card do?" I said, "It raises Saggi the dark clowns attack from 600 to 1800 making it higher then Yugi's Winged Dragon Guardian of the fortress."

Kaiba then said, "Dark clown attack with Dark light." Kaiba's Saggi the dark clown took down Yugi's Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress and brought his life points down to 1600. Kaiba then said, "As you can see combing cards can be very affective."

Yugi then played a card facedown on the field in defense mode. I though Good idea Yug.

Kaiba then said, "Dark light attack." He took out Yugi's Sangan. Joey yelled, "Hang in there Yug." I said, "You can do this Yugi. Believe in yourself and you can do anything just like with horse shows."

Kaiba proceed to take out some of Yugi's monster and then he said, "Your not fairing any better then the old man did Yugi. Your deck is just as weak and feeble as your grandfather."

I said, "The only thing that is weak and feeble around here is you Kaiba." Joey then said, "Calm down Josie." I crossed my arms and Yugi said, "My Grandpa is a great man and a better duelist then your ever be. He entrusted me with his cards and I can feel his heart in this deck. I doubt you have that kind of faith in you deck."

I said jokingly, "Hey that's my middle name come up with your own name." Yugi shook his head and said, "But I believe in my grandpa's deck and my faith rewards me with Gaia the fierce knight with a destructive power of 2300." His knight took out Saggi the Dark Clown and I said, "Yes Yugi."

Joey then shouted, "Way to go Yugi." Yugi then said, "Alright Kaiba your move." Kaiba then said, "Ha this will be over sooner then you think." He then drew and said, "I call on the blue eyes white dragon."

I though I knew something was going on. Turns out that Kaiba already had a blue eyes already which means he'll come after my blue eyes next and he'll never get it from me. That's the last thing my father ever gave me.

Yugi then said, "No way." While next to me Joey said, "Impossible we all saw Kaiba tear that card in half." I said, "Did you forget that there was five cards in the world and know there are four."

Kaiba then said, "Surprised? Did you think that your grandfather was the only one to possess a blue eyes white dragon." After Kaiba's blue eyes wiped out Yugi's Gaia the Fierce Knight dropping his life points down to 900. Kaiba then said, "Faith or no faith you will fall to my superior monsters Yugi. Power is what this game is all about you fool. Faith is for losers like your pathetic grandfather. In your entire deck there's not a single card that could stand up to a blue eyes white dragon. So what hope do you have against two?"

Kaiba then summoned his second and I thought, Maybe he has the first three that's why he wanted Yugi's grandfathers card.

Kaiba then said, "Why don't you just admit defeat Yugi?" I said, "Don't listen to him Yugi. You can defeat him just like everybody else." Yugi then said, "I won't give up Grandpa's counting on me. Swords of revealing light. It stops all monsters on the field for three turns."

He played the swords and I thought, Yes he could defeat Kaiba. Joey said, "Is it possible to defeat those cards Josie?" I said, "Yes but it's difficult the only cards that have enough power to defeat them are Gate Guardian and Exodia the Forbidden one. But I know that Yugi can do it."

Kaiba then said, "How desperate. What possible good will a three card delay do you? " I said, "The only desperate one here is you."

Yugi was thinking of something but if only I knew. Kaiba then said, "Quite your stalling Yugi or you will forfeit the match." I said, "Well someone's immature." Yugi then replied, "I never forfeit."

He then looked really happy as he drew another card and I thought must be a good card. Kaiba then said, "Draw any card you like it won't change a thing. My dragons may be frozen for two turns but my new monster is under no such spell. The judge man. With an attack power of 2200."

He then attacked Yugi's facedown attack monster and I knew that Yugi could do it by the look on his face. Yugi then drew a card and said, "Dark Magician. Attack." He attacked Kaiba's Judge Man and knocked his life points down to 1000. Yugi then said, "Your Judge Man falls." Me and Joey then said, "Yes Yugi."

Kaiba then said, "A sacrifice that doesn't even faze me. And though neither dragon can move for one more turn my next card is the third blue eyes white dragon. Now my dragon attack."

Kaiba then attacked Yugi's dark magician and brought his life points down to 400. This doesn't look good.

Kaiba then said, "So tell me Yugi how's your faith now. On my next turn all three blue eyes are free to attack. This games over no matter what card you draw" I said, "His faith's at good as ever Kaiba."

Kaiba then said, "You can't possible stand against my three blue eyes white dragons. It's over Yugi you were never a match for me."

Joey shouted, "Don't listen Yugi." I said, "Beat Kaiba's sorry butt." Kaiba then said, "Draw your last pathetic card so I can end this Yugi." Yugi replied, "My grandpa's deck has no pathetic cards Kaiba but it does contain the unstoppable Exodia." Kaiba then said, "It's not possible."

Yugi then continued to say, "I've assembled all 5 special cards all five pieces of the puzzle." Yugi summoned Exodia and then Kaiba said, "Exodia it's not possible. No one's ever been able to summon him."

Yugi then said, "Exodia obliterate." Yugi's Exodia wiped all of Kaiba's blue eyes white dragons and brought his life points down to zero. Yugi had won the duel.

I screamed, "YES YUGI! YOU DID IT!" Joey then said, "You did it Yugi. You won." We high fived and Mokuba said, "This can't be. My brother never loses." I said, "Sorry Mokuba but it's true."

Yugi then said, "You play only for power Kaiba and that is why you lost. But if you put your heart in the game. There is nothing you can't do.' Kaiba then said, "But But how. How could I have lost to him." I said, "Weren't you just listening. You only play for tower dummy."

Yugi then said, "Kaiba if you truly want to know open your mind." When Yugi said open your kind the same symbol had appeared on his forehead that was on the millennium puzzle. I thought weird but awesome Yugi whipped Kaiba's butt.

Yugi then said, "There Kaiba maybe now you will begin to see." Kaiba fell to his knees and Yugi changed back and was lowered to the ground.

I said, "Great job Yugi. Let's go see your Grandpa." We got out of Kaiba Corporation and went over to the hospital. Tea, Tristan, and Mr. Muto were in the lobby. We ran over and Yugi said, "Grandpa how are you?" Mr. Muto said, "I'm good my boy. I'm so proud of you."

I said, "Yugi did great Mr. Muto. I wish I could stay but I have to go home and do homework." I then walked home and went to my room and got I my pajamas and did my homework before going to bed.

R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W


End file.
